


The morning was built for you

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex had never been a morning person.<br/>You'd have thought that years upon years of before-school practices and crack-of-dawn road trips to various competitions would have changed that but no, he still struggled like hell with any time before approximately lunch.<br/>Until Brandon Prust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The morning was built for you

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the lovely song 'Morning' by Tom Rosenthal: http://tomrosenthal.bandcamp.com/track/morning ♥

Alex had never been a morning person.   
You'd have thought that years upon years of before-school practices and crack-of-dawn road trips to various competitions would have changed that but no, he still struggled like hell with any time before approximately lunch.  
Until Brandon Prust.

Alex woke up slowly and peacefully as sunlight drifted casually through the curtains. Brandon was pressed tightly against his back, one arm wrapped around Alex's waist, their legs intertwined, his breath soft and warm against the back of Alex's neck. Alex would never admit it but Brandon being the 'big spoon' despite being an inch shorter than him was one of his favourite things in the entire world. It made him feel safe and cosy and... loved. He loved Brandon. No, more than that - he adored Brandon, and he had since the moment they met. Brandon was rough but gentle, aggressive but tender, and sharp but sweet. He was funny and gorgeous and he made Alex want to be better at everything. At first, he'd never believed that someone like Brandon - someone who still made him feel somewhat starstruck and intimidated even now - could ever love him back but somehow -  _'miraculously',_ Alex thought - it had happened. And he never wanted it to stop happening. So when they woke up like this, woven together, chests rising and falling in time, all heat and harmony, Alex found he loved the morning. He would wake up at four a.m. every day if he could wake up like this... _'well, maybe at five'_.

Brandon stirred and rolled in closer to Alex, his beard rubbing against the younger man's skin. Alex smiled, placing his hand over Brandon's which was still around his waist, opening his eyes a little wider to catch sight of the clock on the wall.  _'Eight already?!'_ Lucky it was a late start this morning! Oh, he could make Brandon breakfast! They were always saying they should have a nice, leisurely, homemade breakfast but it hadn't happened yet because they were usually in a rush or there was nothing edible in the fridge, but this morning everything seemed to be in order, so Alex steeled his mind on how happy Brandon would be when he arose a little later to a whole table of food, then gently lifted his arm and the covers and rolled out of bed. He pulled on the first pair of sweatpants he found at the top of the clean laundry pile he hadn't gotten around to putting away yet, smiled warmly at Brandon still lying curled up on the bed, then walked out to the kitchen. Alex knew it wasn't true but he always had this sort of nagging feeling that he had to impress Brandon, so he silently thanked his mother for bringing and leaving behind way too many groceries on her last visit a few days ago - bags of fruit, bread rolls and a whole new selection of coffee to choose from.

A while later, the table was all set and Alex decided that Brandon would have to get up sooner rather than later so he walked softly back into the bedroom to wake him. Alex leaned down and brushed his lips gently against Brandon's forehead.  
"Good morning," Alex said, kissing him again and running a hand through Brandon's wavy hair.  
Brandon opened his eyes and looked a bit confused for a second, although a smile played on his lips, "Alex? Is that you? No, it can't be 'cause you're up before me!"  
"Very funny, but don't freak out because I only got up to make a surprise for you."  
Brandon grinned and propped himself up, put a hand on the back of Alex's neck and pulled him down for a lazy, lingering kiss.  
"I don't deserve you," Brandon smiled after a minute.  
"No, you definitely don't," Alex chirped, although inside he was, as usual, thinking just the opposite.   
He took Brandon's hand and helped him up from the bed. Brandon hauled on the oversized sweater he'd dropped beside Alex's bed last night before following him out to the kitchen. Alex laughed to himself as they walked - they made quite a pair, him with no shirt and Prust with no pants. Like they were two halves of a whole. He liked that.

"Wow! Where's Martha Stewart hiding, babe?" Brandon said as he saw the table laid with an almost Thanksgiving amount of food. There was even a vase of fresh flowers in the middle, which Alex had picked from the windowbox his mother had installed at some stage and he couldn't quite believe had survived on rain water alone. Brandon grabbed a daisy from the vase and deviously tucked it behind Alex's ear. Alex pouted like a duck, of course, but he didn't take it out. Brandon laughed.   
"Seriously, you did all this? Just now?"  
"Not just a pretty face!"  
"No, you've gotta be pretty to say that," Brandon teased.  
The pout got bigger - as if that was possible - so Prust wrapped his arms around Alex's neck and pressed a proud kiss to his lips.  
"You never cease to impress me, you know that?"  
Alex was startled for a split second and wondered if maybe he'd said something in his sleep. Surely Brandon didn't know that Alex was constantly trying to impress him? No, he'd just always been surprisingly smart and perceptive  _'...for a goon',_ Alex added fondly to himself.  
"Not that you have to impress me, of course," Brandon continued, "but I love everything you do - on the ice, off the ice, just _you_. You and your frickin' five types of yoghurt."  
"Overboard?"  
"A bit. But that's you. And it's perfect."  
Alex beamed and sat down in the wooden chair beside Brandon, who gave his knee an encouraging squeeze.  
"Although," he added, reaching for a peach as he glanced at the kitchen clock, "maybe next time we'll have to get up earlier..."  
Alex groaned loudly in mock protest, and Brandon laughed, "Well, I want to have time to thank you properly."  
  
Okay, Alex could definitely be a morning person.


End file.
